violet_evergardenfandomcom-20200223-history
Iris Cannary
is a character in the Violet Evergarden series. A rookie Auto Memories Doll with an unyielding spirit who works at CH Postal Company, Iris admires young working women and is enthusiastic about quickly making a name for herself in the industry. Appearance Iris is an attractive young woman with a tall, slim build and tan skin. She has messy, ear-length cedar brown hair with long bangs framing her face and two short strands of hair pointing up. She has yellow-golden eyes.Episode 1 Her working attire consists of a sleeveless brown shirt and a gray undershirt connected to her heeled green-grey shoes. She wears a pair of unbuttoned white trousers and a belt with orange and black stripes. She also wears accessories such as a gold necklace with a green band and an aqua-blue bracelet. Personality Iris is rarely afraid to speak her mind, as shown by her boredom with her job and open expression of disinterest toward ”boring” tasks as a Doll. She wishes to be given more interesting tasks, such as writing love letters to celebrities, which is what she thought she would do when she became a Doll. She comes off as blunt, short-tempered and dishonest, concealing her true feelings towards others. She is also self-confident as she notes that she is amazing and has what it takes to become Leiden's most talented Doll. She doesn't like making mistakes, which is why she isn't quick to admit them. She can get easily carried away and overly excited when she gets requests to write letters.Episode 2 She sometimes acts and talks very impulsively and without thinking about the consequences, in which she lets her emotions get the better of her when she is upset. However, after realizing what she caused, she will apologize and genuinely admit her mistakes. She is also kind and caring for her close friends and family despite her fierce, sassy, and cold attitude. Iris is a very hardworking and dedicated woman who doesn't stop trying until she reaches her goal; although she wasn't cut out to be a Doll, she worked non-stop to learn how to write in order to become a successful Doll. Iris also always admired the image of a working woman and has aspired to become Leiden's most popular Doll. She is very passionate about her job as a Doll, and she doesn't want people to underestimate the struggles of becoming one. She is strongly against giving up her work as a Doll in order to get married and settle down at home.Episode 4 History Iris was born and raised in a village in the countryside called Kazaly. As a child, she became friends with a boy named Emonn Snow and the two were very close. Iris was in love with him, and she had also supposedly convinced herself that her feelings were reciprocated. Because of that, she confessed to him before they graduated school, but he rejected her confession. The emotional pain caused by Emonn's rejection was what caused her to leave her hometown to become an Auto Memories Doll. Although she wasn't skilled at writing, Iris was very dedicated and took classes at the Auto Memories Doll Training School, eventually graduating from the preparatory school and becoming a Doll in Leiden. She is currently a newbie Doll at the CH Postal Company. Relationships *Mother - Although Iris shares a close relationship with her mother, they would often get into heated arguments when Iris came back to her hometown. This is due to the fact that Iris' mother wants her to settle down and get married, which Iris is strongly against. Iris was also very upset over the fact that she invited a lot of men, including Emonn, to her birthday party, in which she angrily retreated to her room. She blamed her disastrous birthday party on her mother and was angry at her. Later, however, Iris admitted her faults and wrote her parents a letter stating how sorry she was and describing them as her most beloved parents. She wrote about how she wanted them to give her a bit more time and watch over her, which Iris' mother was touched by. They then see each other off on friendly terms, and Iris is gifted with iris flowers from her parents.Episode 4 *Emonn Snow - Iris' childhood friend and crush. They grew up together and were very close as children and teens, and Emonn was always very kind and sweet toward Iris. Iris states that she had been in love with him since forever, and she had convinced herself that her feelings were mutual, so she didn't understand why he didn't make the first move. When Iris confessed to him, she was rejected since he only saw her as an old friend. This pained Iris greatly, so she moved to Leiden to become a Doll. As adults, although Emonn treats Iris the same, she is very awkward and nervous in his presence due to their past.Episode 4 *Violet Evergarden - Iris was initially very cold and distant towards Violet. She was annoyed by her emotionless personality and her lacking skill of understanding human emotions. She would often scold Violet for her mistakes and even advised Hodgins to fire her from the CH Postal Company due to her clumsy way of writing letters. She is also seen to be jealous by Violet's accomplishment and growing fame in the Doll industry. She is very hesitant to receive help from Violet and is easily provoked by her. However, their relationship starts to change when they go on a writing request together. Violet stayed with Iris when she was sad after her birthday party. Iris told Violet about her past with Emonn, and Violet, in turn, told her about her major and her reason for wanting to become a Doll. Iris, who initially thought that she didn't understand Violet, was touched by her motive to become a Doll and came to understand her better. Iris then warmed up a little to Violet and requested her to write an apology letter to everyone who attended her party. Though Iris' attitude towards Violet changed for the better, she does sometimes feel a bit irked due to her eccentric behavior, but nonetheless does not comment on it and acknowledges her as an amazing Doll. Gallery Iris Episode 1.png|Iris' debut. Iris Episode 2.png|Iris in episode 2. Iris2.jpg|Iris is happy to be writing a letter. Iris proud.jpg|Iris proud of getting a request. Iris argues.jpg|Iris argues with her mother. Iris angry.jpg|Iris' angry outburst at her mother. Iriis.png|Iris sad after her birthday party. Iris amazed.jpg|Iris after hearing Violet's reason for becoming a Doll. Iris and flower.png|Iris holding the flower she is named after. Trivia *Iris is an anime-original character. *Iris is the only Doll from her hometown. *Iris' parents named her after the iris flower, as she was born while they were in full bloom. References Navigation de:Iris Cannary Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Auto Memories Dolls Category:CH Postal Company Employees